Protection & Care
by Vissarion
Summary: A short story involving Eren x Mikasa. Why does Mikasa always want to protect Eren? Why does she go to such lengths to protect her "sibling"? Eremika


**Year 848**

When Eren Jaeger of the 104th Trainee Corps woke up, it was 8:47 AM. Class typically started at 7:30 AM. He was in deep trouble. But the young boy did not notice yet, as he stretched out his arms and yawned while still sat upon his bunk on the top. His obliviousness did not last long.

"What the?! Where'd everybody go? Why's the dorm empty? Oh... shoot."

To his horror, he finally realized that he was late for class. To him, class is especially important... well, killing Titans is his top priority, but for Eren, class teaches him _how_ to kill Titans. And that's why he was in a mad rush.

He threw off his pajamas. He combed his hair while brushing his teeth. He put on his socks and military boots, but tripped in the middle of the process. He caressed the injury on his forehead. He tripped again while running as fast as humanly possible out of the doorway. It was not a good day for Eren.

While still putting on his jacket in the hallway, Eren was thinking to himself, _Oh, man! I can't believe it! Sarge is gonna bite me again for this! How am I supposed to beat Mikasa in the Top 10? How am I supposed to defeat the Titans?! This is so humiliating, I just can't-_

His inner mental thoughts were interrupted by his outer physical trauma. **_Pow_**. Eren bumped right into someone in the middle of the hallway, but his momentum ended up tackling them and rolled the two over. But just as the chaos stopped, Eren was punched right in the kisser and was sent flying back a few feet, as if the other person was acting out of an instinct for self-defense.

"Ow! What's the big idea, you... Mikasa?!" said Eren.

"Oh, Eren, I was just... Hello." said Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's adoptive sister who he knew since they were nine. Her concerned eyes met Eren's angered eyes, and for a moment, Mikasa blushed in embarassment.

"Geez, Mikasa. I was trying to head into class. I'm so late, I'm not even out of the boy's dorm. Wait... **What are you doing here?!** "

"Eren. There is no class today. Today is a day off for the trainees. I wanted to wake you up and remind you."

It was then that Eren noticed that Mikasa was dressed in casual clothing. He also then realized that today was indeed a break day, intended for trainees to have time to visit their family and even loved ones. Thus, Eren walked gloomily back to his room to change attire once more.

"Stay right here," said he before slamming the door in Mikasa's face. And locking it. When Eren emerged, he was in his casual clothing, the same outfit he wore on the day that Shiganshina was breached, but don't mention that around him. Mikasa stood still, staring right into Eren, but the boy scoffed and walked off. She ran up to his side and equalized their pace.

"Really, Mikasa. You came all the way here, just for me. Why?"

"I had to make sure that you were having fun, too, Eren. I did not want you to miss out."

"For the last time, Mikasa! Why do you have to treat me like I'm a kid?! Why do you have to always be the one looking out for me? What about Armin, or Reiner, or Connie? They're my friends, and you still think you're special compared to them! **Why?!** " Eren snapped back.

Mikasa looked shocked at Eren's response, then ducked her head so that she faced the ground, away from Eren.

"I care about you... Eren. I have always wanted to protect you. I don't want you to always be stressful or angry all the time. I just want you to be... happy."

"What? Mikasa... Why do you keep doing this? What do you take me for? A child? A little brother? What am I to you?! Some kind of pet?! If I'm just a toy to you, then **leave me alone!** "

A brief pause. And another pause. And another. Mikasa remained silent at the response. Eren, noticing her unwillingness to answer, simply sighed and continued forward. Eventually, they reached the training grounds outside, dirt underneath them. It seemed the entire base was empty, for the only life other than Eren and Mikasa were a few birds chirping overhead.

"Huh, looks like everyone's gone. Even Armin. You came here by yourself, Mikasa?"

But when Eren turned to face Mikasa again, she had tears dripping from her lowered face. Droplets of wetness splattered on the brown earthy floor. Mikasa sniffed. Her emotions appeared obvious.

"Hey, Mikasa..." said Eren, placing his hand on her shoulder. For once, he felt guilt over his neglect of his "sister".

"Listen," continued Eren, "I'm sorry for what I just said. I know you care about me. After all, I'm the only family you have. It's just that I don't really get you, Mikasa. I'm just your brother, and I'm strong enough to fight for myself. Just what makes you care so much for your own sibling? It's not even family love. It's like... I dunno, something."

"Eren," finally replied Mikasa, "You're not just a brother to me, you're..." Mikasa did not finish her sentence. She was facing Eren once more, her tears dried up, and her cheeks beginning to crimson for reasons unknown to Eren.

"Eh?"

"I-I went away from Armin and the others so I could come get you. So I could... spend time with you... together. Can we still do that? Today?" Mikasa's head seemed to be in the clouds, which again confused Eren. But that didn't matter. Eren grinned back at Mikasa, with a distinct change-of-heart.

"Sure, Mikasa! I'd love to. Psst, I know this great restaurant in town. You're gonna love their pies. C'mon!"

Eren tugged on Mikasa's hand. This immediately triggered a memory in her mind. A beautiful memory. It was when Eren first handed his scarf to Mikasa, and when he held her hand as they took her to her new loving home. Upon seeing these mental images, Mikasa smiled and blushed, and fiddled with the same scarf she still wears today.

"Thank you, Eren."

The two marched onward, Eren holding Mikasa's wrist and leading her, and Mikasa screaming internally in joy.


End file.
